An increasing amount of digital media content is available to users electronically. While the available digital media content may be acceptable to adults, in many instances, some content is not appropriate for children or adolescents due to language, violence, dialogue, drug use, indecency, etc. In some circumstances, an adult may be willing to watch or listen to age inappropriate content so long as children are not nearby. For example, parents of a child may be willing to watch a PG-13 or R-rated movie after their child has gone to bed or so long as their child is not in the room.
However, despite an adult's desire to keep a child out of a room while watching a movie or listening to an audio book, it can be difficult to determine whether a child is nearby and whether the digital media content that is being presented should be edited. For example, an adult may repeatedly, and unsuccessfully, scan a room or look at the entrance to a room to ensure a child is not present. In addition, when the adult is not present the child can access the movie or audio book with age inappropriate content.
Furthermore, with the ubiquity of electronic devices, many children use electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc. In many instances, with the consent of an adult, the child may be allowed to download content that is age appropriate, such as songs, learning tools, games, movies, etc. However, in some circumstances, a child may inadvertently download or access digital media content with age inappropriate content that is stored in the electronic device, found in a digital media store, or accessed via a network. For example, in some instances, the digital media content may simply be mislabeled.